Next
by Firefury Amahira
Summary: The events of the final episode of Gundam Wing from the viewpoint of one of the key participants... Epyon. Might want to read First as well, since it's sort of a partner story to this.


Next

In silence we stand atop Libra while all around us is in chaos. I know the role I shall play in the events of this day, though Zechs seems uncertain, driven by his position to a sort of insanity. It was likely very cruel of my father to have intended myself for this particular soldier, but we work well enough together. Certainly better than it was with Heero Yuy. I am meant to lead, he is meant to rebel. A skilled pilot, nonetheless, but not suited to leadership in this lethal ballet. Then again, neither is Zechs, but he at least is better capable of leading the others in this group, the White Fang.   
There, in the distance, I locate the other one, the original Gundam, Wing Zero.   
_He's here..._   
Yes, he's coming, and truly, the final battle is going to commence. I look forward to it, fighting my only equal in this blooded field of battle. I know what my father had planned, but he's dead now, having died valiantly in battle. I know my part in the closing act, as well as Zechs'.   
With a yell, we clash weapons with the other gundam. While I am technically the younger of the two, I was built to be more befitting of someone of some age. Wing Zero is young and far too overconfident. Best the twin buster rifle is removed from the equation, that this battle may be fair.   
Back and forth we battle across the surface of the falling battle station. Ah! And first blood in this duel is mine, though Zero was successful in blocking my sword's blow. Hmph. 'Phallic symbol', indeed! Zechs, don't forget your part in this drama. Ah- there's an opening!   
_There! The game is mine._   
Don't be silly, Zechs. While my sword is certainly NOT some sort of phallic symbol- really, Wing Zero, can't you be a little more mature about this fight?- now is not the time to make a killing blow. Think of your sister Relena, Milliardo Peacecraft, think of what would happen to her were either of you to die in this fight!   
Good... while we're standing here fighting, all of humanity is watching. The most important pointless battle in the history of mankind. Let us make it count!   
There's an explosion and we separate, long enough for Zero to retrieve its weapon. It would seem to tables have turned, Zechs. I would suggest we prolong this fight just a little longer. Give the audience a good show. You don't want this to be the end of it, would you?   
_No, not yet._   
Surprising the other, we slice an opening and delve into the interior of this remaining section of Libra. What a clever design flaw, that with force exerted on the station, this section would break away and continue to plunge toward that little blue planet.   
Good, as intended, Zero followed, and again we clash blades. A most deadly ballet, blocking and attacking, blazing through the giant corridors of the station.   
_It's over..._   
Nonsense! You breathe yet, you have a means to fight! Isn't this the culmination of all your efforts, all your battles to this very point?   
_I was destined to live a life stained with blood..._   
Yes, yes. This is the final battle, you know. It all depends upon the outcome of this battle.   
_We finish this now!_   
Very good! Yes! Let the battle end now!   
Hmm... if I knew what 'pain' truly was, I think I would be in a considerable amount of it right now. I would assume losing an entire limb to a superhot blade would probably 'hurt' a great deal. Defeated, we slump to the metal floor of the corridor, and the pilots exchange a few brief words before Zero disappears farther into the block, aiming to destroy the propulsion system.   
_Lost... It's over?_   
The poor man, the stress from these past months have really worn on him. To his surprise, I stand back up, intact for the most part besides the missing arm and its heat rod. I won't be needing that now.   
_What? Epyon?_   
I know you're confused, Zechs, but really, peace has been achieved, do you really want to let this thing fall anyways? With only a matter of minutes standing between total catastrophe and finality, the whole of humanity is waiting, holding its breath, waiting to see which way the balance will go. Let us go now, do what we may.   
_Hn. Let's go._   
Knowing the station better, we skirt around the other mobile suits trying to blast this last testament to the greatest battle of mankind to bits, and cut Zero off at the propulsion system. Words are exchanged between Zechs and Heero, and I bring my sword down upon the unit.   
_Let's see how long I can stay alive!_   
That's the spirit, Zechs! Wing Zero is already retreating, let us leave this place.   
I took more damage in the propulsion system's explosion, the going is particularly slow. 200 seconds and counting, and we both heard the message that the buster rifle has been retrieved. Don't give up yet, Zechs. I'll be in shambles after this-   
Then it hits. The full fury of Zero's twin buster rifle, tearing apart the remnants of the station, peeling away my armor-   
_This is it-!_   
For me, perhaps, but you can't die! Twisting about in the beam, I do my best to shield the cockpit with my remaining limbs.   
As soon as it started, it's over... useless now...   
Zechs is in near denial that he has in fact survived that. My time in this world, however, is short.   
_Epyon...?_   
Yes, I'm still here, but not much longer. Power reserves are at nil. I'll be joining my father soon, and glad for it. Live well, Zechs, it has been an honor...   
_Epyon?!_   
....................................................   


Author's notes: The companion story to my other mobile suit POV fic, "First". shameless plug> If there's anybody interested in an epic GW fanfiction, you might find Gundam Wing: A New Era to be a good read. It's not on ff.net, but it can currently be found at http://www.protoman.com/RPStudios/anemain, along with the artwork and mecha data and artwork. =) /shameless plug> 


End file.
